


We're In Love (Until Our Albums Go Platinum)

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Ian, Famous Mickey, M/M, Singer Ian, Singer Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Its so cliche but classic.... a prompt of gallavich as actors or musicians who are forced to work together pretend date thanks to their managers lip and mandy haha, its starts with sassy and arguments and ends in smut and fluff. Please and thank you haha





	

**June** :

 

“Kevin! Bring the boys in. We’re done with the contract.” Mandy calls.

 

“You know that this was the easy part, right?” Lip asks.

 

“Yeah, I know. Convincing those two to just trust us and go along with it is gonna be a fucking nightmare.” Mandy agrees.

 

“MANDY!” Mickey yells, making a dramatic entrance as always. “What the fuck am I doing here? I’ve been waiting outside for two hours.”

 

“Seriously, Lip.” Ian says a lot quieter. “What’s going on?”

 

“Well, guys. What’s going on is that we have a proposition for you two.” Lip starts.

 

“Mick, have you met Ian yet?” Mandy asks her brother.

 

“Yes, I know who the fuck Ian Gallagher is, but that doesn’t answer the question WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE?”

 

“Calm your tits, fuckface, we’re getting to that.” Mandy says.

 

“You both have a new album being released in December so you need a boost in publicity to create buzz.” Lip continues. “So we want you two to start dating.”

 

Ian and Mickey both glance at each other in shock before turning away quickly to gawk at their managers.

 

“Not really dating.” Mandy corrects. “Just pretending for the paparazzi.”

 

“Why us?” Ian asks. “Like why don’t we just start dating a person that we actually want to date or something?”

 

“Because, it has to be another high profile celebrity.” Mandy explains. “Also the contrast between you two is a story that the media will just eat up.”

 

“Contrast?” Mickey asks.

 

“You know.” Lip says. “Ian’s the clean cut, all American pop star and you’re the gritty, rough around the edges, punk rock singer.”

 

“Exactly.” Mandy confirms. “People love the good guy dating the bad boy trope.”

 

“Suppose we say yes, how would this even work?” Ian inquires.

 

“Well, we’d schedule a few dates or 'outings' over the next two weeks to ease you into it.” Lip says.

 

“You’d go to more secluded spots that make it seem like you want privacy away from the media, but we’d have someone leak where you are.” Mandy adds.

 

“The paparazzi would show up and it’d be like a huge reveal.” Lip continues. “Breaking News: Heart-throb Ian Gallagher seen cozying up with bad boy Mickey Milkovich.” Lip says, making a large sweeping motion with his hands.

 

Mickey rolls his eyes. “So just a day or two a week?” He asks.

 

“Well, at the beginning.” Mandy says. “After the big media story, you’d have to be seen everywhere together for a while. You have to be out in the open constantly to make people care about your relationship.”

 

Mickey groans, sliding down in his seat. “This is the worst.”

 

Ian nods. “Seriously, if we’re staying together til our albums drop then that’s like 6 months!”

 

“Yep.” Lip confirms.

 

“How the fuck does this help sell music?” Mickey asks.

 

“Because, dipshit. Once you start dating, Ian’s fans will start listening to your music and vice versa. Each of you will gain more Twitter and Instagram followers and once you start doing promos for your new albums, you’ll have a wider audience and fan base ready to consume your new stuff. It’s simple.” Mandy explains.

 

Ian’s eyes scroll over to Mickey’s, trying to gage where his head’s at. They’ve been exchanging sheepish and shy looks during this whole meeting. They had never met each other before today and now they were supposed to pretend to be in love. How the hell would he do that? Mickey Milkovich is a loud, crude imbecile. Ian hated to prejudge, but the guy had his mud-caked boots resting atop the conference table and had said the F word about fifteen times in twenty minutes.

 

Mickey met Ian’s eyes across the table. How the hell was he supposed to fake any sort of connection with this goody-goody. He looked like the kind of guy who had never really worked a day in his life. He was hot, sure, but that just meant that everything has been handed to him on a silver platter since birth. Mickey rolled his eyes. Mandy was crazy for thinking that this could work.

 

“Lip, I know you’ve got the manager thing completely covered and I do trust you, but are you serious about this?” Ian asks.

 

“Yeah, Mandy. What the fuck? This makes no sense.” Mickey agrees.

 

“Look, we’ve drawn up the contracts on how everything would go. Major appearances, rules and regulations, and even the exit strategy if something major happens and one of you wants to bail quickly. Take these home and read over them and we’ll meet again in a few days, okay?”

 

Ian and Mickey both nod, grabbing the contracts and leaving the room.

 

“Well.” Lip says. “It could’ve been worse.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Mandy dismisses, as she gathers her things and exits.

 

*

 

Mandy pauses the show she was watching when she hears her phone ding. She picks it up and reads the text.

 

**_Can we meet to talk about this?_ **

****

**_Yeah. Meet you at the diner in 20._ **

****

Mandy grabs her purse and heads to her car, a Porshe Panamera, the only real splurge she bought after Mickey first hit it big. She likes keeping her live as normal as possible. Normal and stable was all she wanted growing up. Mickey teased the shit out her when she bought the house she lives in now. A little three bedroom, three bathroom house with, you guessed it, a white picket fence.

 

She pulls up to the diner that her and Mickey eat at every week. They both like the food and staff and they know that no one will call the paparazzi. It’s safe.

 

She sees Mickey sitting at their normal table through the diner window. She walks in and sits down across from him.

 

Mickey is staring at her, waiting for her to say the first word.

 

“Just talk, shithead.” She says. 

 

Mickey nods for a moment, trying to formulate all his thoughts into words, but in the end, all the comes out is:

 

“What the fuck, Mandy?”

 

Mandy huffs out a laugh.

 

“I mean, you never even mentioned anything like this! And then you text me saying to meet you at the office and blindside me with this shit. Where was the warning? I don’t pay my sister to be my manager just so she can treat me like some random fucker. Like what the hell?”

 

Mandy raises her eyebrows at him as though to ask if he’s done with his little tantrum. Mickey rolls his eyes but nods for her to talk.

 

“Look, Ian’s manager is an old friend.”

 

Mickey scoffs because he knows what that means.

 

“He texted me asking to meet, said he had a ‘mutually beneficial proposition’ so I went.” Mandy continues. “I didn’t come up with it, but it’s still a smart plan.”

 

“Yeah, except for the part where I have to pretend to be in love with some guy I don’t know. And did you see the way he looked at me? Like I was a piece of trash, not worth his time.”  


“Oh c’mon, Mick! You were both caught off guard. He didn’t do anything to you.”

 

“Whatever, I still don’t want to do it.”

 

“And you don’t have to.” Mandy assures him. “But you and I both know that if this album doesn’t sell better than the last, then the record label isn’t gonna be jumping to help you produce another one.”

 

Mickey sighs. Mandy’s right. His last album didn’t do as well as they’d hoped. He needs this one to do better, a lot better.

 

“Fuck.” Mickey lets out a breath. “Okay.” He agrees.

 

Mandy’s head snaps up. “Yeah? Are you serious?”

 

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

 

*

 

Lip’s phone rings so he holds up a hand to pause Ian’s talking.

 

“Yeah?” He answers. “Really? Wow. That’s great!”

 

“Lip, who is it?” Ian asks.

 

Lip holds his hand up again. “Yeah, I’m with him now, but we’re good!...Mhm…Okay, bye.”

 

“Who was that?”

 

“Mandy, Mickey’s manager. She says that Mickey’s in so we are all set.”

 

“Except for the part where I never fucking said yes, Lip.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m your manager and your brother so I’m saying yes for you.”

 

“God!” Ian huffs. “You’re suck a dick! One day, I’m gonna fire you.”

 

“And on that day, I will gladly accept my severance and move on, but for now, I’m helping you sell records, my brother.”

 

Ian rolls his eyes, standing up from his chair and getting as far away from Lip as possible.

 

“Hey.” Lip yells after him. “You’ve got a meeting with Mickey on Monday!”

 

*

 

Monday rolls around and neither Ian or Mickey is thrilled about this 'meeting'. It's really just a 'get to know you' lunch at Mickey's house and both of the boys are dreading it.

 

Ian pulls up to Mickey's fairly modest house and walks up to the front door. The door swings open to reveal Mickey in a pair of sweat and a white tank top. He nods at Ian before turning around to walk back into the house, leaving Ian by himself. Ian feels a little self conscious at how simply Mickey lives. Both Lip and Ian live in mansions for no reason other then they can. Mickey lives in a big house, sure, but it's not fancy at all. In fact, it's simple decor and dark color scheme just scream "Mickey".

 

Mickey is sitting at the table eating some of huge spread of food set before him.

 

"Mandy called a fucking caterer for this shit. Can you believe that?" Mickey asks.

 

Ian sits down, reaching for a plate and serving himself some food. They eat in silence for a while before the quiet is broken by Mickey burping loudly.

 

"Seriously?" Ian asks. "Can you at least pretend to be a human being?"

 

Mickey laughs and shakes his head. "I fucking told Mandy you were like this. I knew it! Just because you were raised with money and never worked for anything in your goddamn life, that doesn't mean you're better than me!" Mickey practically screams.

 

Ian is confused. This guy clearly has done zero research into who Ian is.

 

"I wasn't raised with money. I grew up in the South Side, just like you."

  
"Oh yeah?" Mickey asks. "Then why do you act like I'm some gutter trash and you're the prince of England?"

 

"Because you act like gutter trash! You couldn't even be bothered to put on real fucking clothes for this meeting."

 

"We're at my house. Why would I dress up to stay at my house?"

 

"Whatever." Ian says, sounding exhausted already. "Look, we can just pretend to like each other in public and then not fucking talk the rest of the time, okay?"

 

"Good with me." Mickey nods.

 

Wow. This is going to be a long six months. 

 

*

 

**September:**

Ian and Mickey have been fake dating for three months and it’s been going swell. Well, except for the part where they are both secretly in love with each other, but neither of them will make a move. Yeah, they really took a turn after a while. Somewhere over the course of the past three months, they stopped hating each other and started falling in love. Who knew?

 

However, they haven't really made any progress. There has been three months of fake kisses, fake hand holding, fake hugs, but nothing behind closed doors.

 

Right now, they’re in Ian’s dressing room before he does an interview about his upcoming album. Lip and Mandy are sitting on a couch across the room from where Ian and Mickey are sitting next to each other, stealing glances and making small talk.

 

“Geez, their pining is just painful.” Mandy says.

 

“I know.” Lip agrees. “Why won’t Ian just kiss him already? He told me he was gonna talk to him.”

 

“He actually talks to you about Mickey?” Mandy asks, surprised.

 

“Of course.” Lip replies. “He’s my brother. Mickey hasn’t said anything?”

 

“Nah, he’d have to admit it to himself before he could tell me.”

 

“Oh shit. Is he ashamed of being gay?” Lip asks. “Ian can’t get caught up with another closet case.”  


“No, he’s not ashamed of being gay.” Mandy says. “He’s ashamed of having feelings. He likes to pretend that he’s some tough guy incapable of love or whatever.”

 

“Great. That’s just what Ian needs.” Lip huffs.

 

*

 

“So we have a red carpet event on Friday and then you have an interview on Saturday, right?” Ian confirms, sitting on Mickey's couch as they go over their schedule.

 

“Yep.” Mickey says. “And then we have Sunday off before you have an interview on Monday.”

 

“Shit, busy weekend, huh?” Ian says, trying to make more small talk and hating himself for how forced it sounds. Why are they still so weird around each other after three months? And its just when they’re alone. They’re great at premieres and galas. They flirt and hold hands, sneak kisses and sweet looks. But as soon as they’re alone, it's all awkward silence and tense air.

 

“Hey.” Mickey breaks Ian of his thoughts. “You can stay here this weekend if you want to. It’s closer to the premiere venue and the interview place.”

 

“You want me to stay here?” Ian asks.

 

“I mean, you don’t fucking have to.” Mickey backtracks, covering his insecure panic with aggression. “Just a fucking offer.”

 

“No, I’d love to. I mean, yeah, sure. Thanks.”

 

“Whatever.” Mickey huffs but Ian’s smile stretches across his face.

 

*

 

They spent the night watching movies. Slowly slipping closer to one another on the couch until their eyes meet and they dive apart. Finally, after three movies and zero words exchanged, Ian decides he’s done with this game.

 

He scoots toward Mickey, getting so close their bodies touch from shoulder to knee. Mickey looks over and meets Ian’s gaze. Ian leans in slowly, giving Mickey time to pull away, but he doesn’t, so Ian cups his jaw and goes in for the kill.

 

He kisses Mickey with all he’s got. He knows that at any moment Mickey could pull back and be pissed off so he’s enjoying this until Mickey realizes he doesn’t want it. However, that never comes.

 

They kiss and kiss until their jaws hurt and their lips ache, but they don’t stop. Eventually Ian pulls back. He stands up, yanking Mickey up with him and nods his head toward the bedroom.

 

Mickey grins and leans back in for another kiss. Ian’s hands slide down to grab Mickey’s thighs and hoist him up. Mickey accepts the lift immediately, wrapping his legs tightly around Ian’s waist. Ian carries him toward the bedroom where he throws Mickey down on the bed and closes the door behind him.

 

*

 

Mickey’s eyes blink rapidly, trying to adjust to light filtering through the open blinds. He slept great last night. His leg is pinned under Ian’s and his face is smushed against Ian’s chest, but somehow, he’s never been more comfortable.

 

He feels Ian shift and knows that he’s now awake too. His eyes scroll up to meet Ian's. They stare at each other for a while, both trying to gage how the other is feeling about last night now that they are facing the harsh light of day.

 

Finally, Mickey decides to bite the bullet. He shifts up and presses his lips to Ian’s in a soft, chaste kiss. When he pulls back, Ian breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh thank god.” He says. “I was afraid we were gonna go right back to where we started.”

 

Mickey laughs. “Fuck no. Not after last night. Holy shit.”

 

Ian nods. “I know. Fuck us for waiting this long.”

 

They fall into a comfortable quiet. Each are thinking about how to go forward. It’s Mickey again who breaks the silence.

 

“So, where do we go from here?” Mickey asks.

 

“I mean, I guess we should talk to Lip and Mandy, but I think it’s the same. Only now we get to be together all the time, instead of just at movie premieres.”

 

“I, uh, I’d like that.” Mickey admits.

 

“Yeah.” Ian agrees. “I’d like that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt done only a few more to go.
> 
> Fill my inbox with more prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
